


【贺红】它是蛋

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※pwp（龙贺/双xing莫）※不讲科学，只讲爽※自行避雷，请不要无视预警





	【贺红】它是蛋

**Author's Note:**

> ※pwp（龙贺/双xing莫）  
※不讲科学，只讲爽  
※自行避雷，请不要无视预警

莫关山怀了这蛋十个月，眼下临盆了。

神物各路感官都比人类来的灵敏，夜里莫关山才哼哼两句，贺天便腾地睁开那掺杂金丝的亮黑龙瞳。  
“莫仔，”叫醒莫关山，贺天亲吻他汗津津的额角低声哄劝，“说话。”  
“肚子疼……”莫关山小脸煞白，疼得嘴唇都在抖，“好像……要生了……贺天，贺天，我害怕……”  
“别怕，有我在。”神色一凛，贺天翻身开灯，掀开莫关山身下的棉被——果不其然，人类腿间的床单早湿了大片。  
暗恨自己没能更早发现，贺天雷厉风行，当即龙涎伺候。眼下催情成了连带作用，削弱疼痛与愈合创口才是主要。

见效很快，少去大半剧痛，莫关山终于有余力卯劲用力。  
“嗯……”人类学着电视里生产中的准妈妈梗着脖子憋气使劲，几个回合下来，肚子里的龙蛋没往外挪半寸，倒先把自己憋得头昏眼花。  
可以忍受却不容忽视的阵痛袭来得愈发频繁，渐失耐心的莫关山情绪如排山倒海，抬腿往还埋在他腿间辛勤耕耘的贺天身上踹，自暴自弃哭天喊地：“生不出来！生不出来老子生不出来！”  
一嗓子把翻天捣海不在话下的龙嚎一哆嗦，忙不迭抬头：“怎么了莫仔很疼吗？！”  
“我不生了贺几把天！生不出来！呜……”眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸，莫关山也顾不得丢人，索性吭吭唧唧哭起来，“我不要生了……你把它拿走，贺天……它太大了，我会死的……呜呜……”  
“不会的相信我你不会死。”被小家伙哭得心尖颤，贺天疼惜地凑上去啄吻莫关山滚烫的脸颊，拨开他额前被汗珠黏住的碎发，“有我在，不会让你有事。”

话虽这么说，莫关山难产的现状却是切实的。饶是贺天寿命千年，给伴侣接生还是大姑娘上轿头一回，更别提对象还是比起龙族脆弱许多的人类。  
莫关山瘫在原地，坐也不行卧也不是；贺天比他更煎熬，上摸摸下舔舔，好好的神龙愣成了狗，尾巴都冒出个尖儿，就差围着莫关山打转。  
哼了约摸半小时，莫关山这回是真没劲了。他精疲力竭地躺在湿透的床上，眼皮一瞌默念老天赐我一死，谁爱生谁生，老子真生不动了。  
可这一幕倒映在贺天眼里又是另一幅画面——完了，莫仔疼昏过去了。  
怎么办怎么办怎么办？！！！  
差点现出原形仰天长啸，贺天好歹维持住仅剩的理智，龙脑飞速运转寻找可取之法。  
——忘记哪本神界文献上曾记载，在某个进化出六种性别的族群，身为坤泽之身的男子生育时因孩子压迫前列腺而会获得极致快感……  
有了！贺天一拍巴掌，头脑风暴成功。  
——只要让莫仔把注意力从龙蛋转移到后穴上，问题不就迎刃而解了吗？！

尚处在迷糊中的莫关山感觉自己的屁股被人为抬高。  
他不耐烦地睁眼去瞧，眼皮还没睁到最大，贺天裹着倒刺的龙根招呼都不打就轰轰烈烈地闯进来。  
“我，操！”话都骂不利索，莫关山咽了口口水，口吐极致芬芳，“贺几把天都他妈什么时候了你他妈还在干什么他妈的几把毛啊我操？！”  
埋头苦干的贺天不慌不忙：“催生。”  
被这理所当然的两个字差点气出脑溢血，莫关山强忍着没有两眼一闭一黑，而是坚强地选择继续口头讨伐。奈何身体条件不允许，贺天刚一挺腰，他就化成烂泥了。

修行千年的老妖怪对自己身体的控制能力强到令人发指。无论挺进亦或抽出，贺天总能将莫关山前列腺附近的倒刺控制在足够硬挺却远不至于刮伤肠道内壁的状态。比起平日里已然难以承受的性爱，这样精准的操作远非莫关山这般普通人类所能想象。人类浑身上下所有细胞都顺着感知神经一路向上狂飙，在大脑皮层呈烟花状持续爆炸；每一寸皮肤的每个毛孔都张到最大，源源不断向外喷洒名为快乐的气味；前列腺像被贺天的龙根通上了电，每一毫秒的摩擦都在制造十万伏电流，直击心脏，引领它随着龙类的节奏翻滚跳跃，带动每一根细枝末节的毛细血管，以它们此生从未有过的激情疯狂鼓动。  
贺天处于上位的龙根始终随着带刺的那根尽职尽责地磨擦莫关山湿透的阴唇，直到两片花瓣充血至堪称肥厚，捏一捏里面似乎饱胀汁水，胜似生出独立的心脏持续律动，他才按着人类的膝窝，把双腿掰到最开，在一次挺进时把两根都抵了进去。

龙根这一次膨胀到了前所未有的粗大。  
生产中的人类身体构造比起平时略有变化，贺天顺利触到半硬的蛋壳，随即克制地释放龙精，试图用同类的气味把被蛋壳包裹着的小家伙引诱出来。  
效果立竿见影，龙蛋居然真的开始主动向外滑动。  
莫关山快被逼疯了。过于狭小的穴道被硕大龙蛋破开的剧痛区区龙涎无法化解，但后穴里龙根上的倒刺因龙蛋挤压更为用力地刮蹭在前列腺上的极端快感几乎把他送上天。他绷直了腰，修长的双腿撑在床上抖如筛糠，双手把床单撕出小口，嘶吼着一鼓作气把龙蛋排出体外。

生产成功的莫关山当场晕了过去，直到贺天帮他清洗完毕并动用龙族神力促进身体快速愈合后才勉强恢复一丝意识。  
床单被褥全换了新，自己正窝在贺天怀里，那颗通体漆黑、外壳印有繁杂纹路、四周渗着淡淡金光的龙蛋，正安静地躺在二者之间。  
“我生的，你来孵。”只看了一眼，莫关山又瞌上千斤重的眼皮，“没商量。”  
没商量，贺天把莫关山拥得更紧。  
自古以来，雄龙孵蛋，他压根就没打算商量。  
在陷入昏睡的莫关山头顶落下爱意满满的一吻，贺天满心尽是暖意。  
好好睡吧我的小莫仔，睡醒了直接抱龙崽。

FIN.


End file.
